This application requests support for the Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) of CALGB during a five year period beginning on December 1, 1987. CALGB received its first CGOP award on February 1, 1985. At that time five CALGB member institutions, whose adjuncts accrued 127 patients in the previous year, shared in the award. During 1985 these same adjuncts accrued 207 patients, a 63% increase. During 1986, accrual was 324 patients, a 57% increase over 1985. Accruals in 1986 were divided among Phase III (43%), Phase 11 (40%) and Pilot Studies (8%). Patient eligibility and compliance with follow-up were equal to that of the group main member institutions. Investigators, nurses and data managers from CGOP--funded recipients participated actively in Cancer Control workshops, group and committee meetings and regional workshops. In this application, four member institutions presently receiving CGOP funds describe their plans for continued participation and three additional CALGB member institutions are submitting applications to join in the program. A further increase in accrual of 70% to 550 patient entries a year is projected for year 01 (1988). All of these applications have been reviewed by our CGOP committee as competitive and appropriate. In this application, we also describe the CALGB process for determine affiliate liability, assuring the quality of affiliate performance and allocating funds to participating institutions.